HER (Camp X Ray)
by Lybeah
Summary: "Encore, Ali ouvre les yeux. Seul. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Amy Cole hante sa cervelle et les jours qui lui resteront à passer au sein de la sinistre Guantanamo." Camp X Ray. AlixCole


La veille, j'ai visionné "Camp X Ray", aussi appelé "The Guard" avec Kristen Stewart et Peyman Maadi, et autant dire que ce film est très beau. La relation entre Ali et Cole est si bouleversante et émouvante que je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire un petit OS là-dessus.

* * *

 **HER.**

 _Wake Up_ x Motopony

* * *

Un fantasme. Ce n'est rien qu'un pauvre fantasme.

Ali clôt douloureusement les paupières lorsqu'un visage d'une hostilité dérangeante apparaît derrière la micro-fenêtre de sa porte, troublant sa fausse tranquillité. _Ah oui, c'est vrai._ A trop dormir, il a immanquablement rêvé d'elle, coincée dans son foutu habit militaire mais les cheveux détachés, un peu fous et constellés de reflets roux, qui annonce, un petit sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle reprend du service. Il a imaginé sa voix, le son familier de ses pas dans le couloir, son rire rauque. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas revenue, qu'elle ne reviendra jamais.

Sa gorge se noue, un peu, parce que c'est toujours difficile pour lui de revenir chaque matin au présent et l'accepter tel qu'il se présente, jour après jour, le corps lourd et les paupières fatiguées sous la lumière blanche qui leur éclate en permanence la gueule contre le matelas. Guantanamo a retrouvé sa froideur que Blondie, petit rayon de soleil malgré tout, avait un peu évaporé dans son existence monotone.

Elle lui manque.

Le dernier Harry Potter gît sur le bord de son lit, prêt à être remis aux mains de ses gardiens. La page où elle a gratté ces quelques mots, les derniers mots à son intention, _Love, Blondie_ , est serrée entre ses doigts maintenant qu'il l'a déchirée – et qu'importe que ces connards en prennent conscience et le lui arrachent d'ici peu. Contre sa peau, il y a un peu de Blondie – Amy Cole, cette femme dont il a découvert les facettes en un peu plus de huit mois – et ça lui suffit. Il se sent un peu mieux ainsi.

Elle est bien loin désormais et les fantasmes, eux, demeurent.

En huit années de captivité, Ali en a vu passer, des rookies. Hommes, agressifs, autoritaires, médisants, rarement bienveillants, et parfois quelques femmes, mais avec le temps qui coule, les voix dans le couloir changent et les visages s'effacent de sa mémoire de plus en plus brumeuse. Il a regardé droit dans les yeux chaque seconde s'écoulant avec d'autant plus de lenteur que la précédente et supplié la mort de venir la faucher d'elle-même, qu'il n'ait pas à commettre lui-même l'irréparable de ses propres mains.

 _Ils ne me briseront pas_ , songe-t-il fréquemment en adressant un haussement de sourcil moqueur à Crâne-D'Oeuf. _Ils ne parviendront pas à changer qui je suis._

L'étroitesse de sa cellule l'étrangle toujours autant que le premier jour, et _son_ nom écorche les parois de sa gorge, rampe sur sa langue, se déverse parfois en chuchotements entre ses dents – ça n'échappe pas aux autres, qui, en arabe, se foutent de sa gueule jusqu'à usure.

Ali n'en a plus rien à foutre. Il accueille à bras ouverts les fantasmes que son cerveau, rendu malade par l'oppression, l'absence et peut-être un début de démence, façonne afin de l'entraîner loin, _loin_ des hurlements animaux et de la lumière cruelle plein ses rétines.

 _Souvent, il s'imagine que Guantanamo tombe pour trop de scandales, que son innocence est enfin reconnue par les autorités américaines – un rêve. Sa libération perdue parmi des dizaines d'autres, il se voit prendre le premier avion pour les Etats-Unis et non retourner dans son pays d'origine vivre une vie plutôt paisible comme il se l'est longtemps dit si jamais on le tirait un jour hors de ces murs. Mais les choses ont changé depuis, à présent il n'est plus si sûr que son coeur revienne à Brême._

 _Peut-être qu'il la traquera sur Google, qui sait ? Qu'il retrouvera son numéro de téléphone après maintes recherches et qu'il aura l'occasion de réentendre sa voix calme pour la première fois depuis des mois ? Qu'il tombera sur elle par hasard, comme dans un de ces stupides films hollywoodiens qu'il visionnait à l'école étant enfant ?_

 _Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il la trouve toujours._

 _Le plus fréquemment – qui est aussi la version la plus réaliste de son répertoire –, il apprend où elle vit, et vient par une matinée enneigée de janvier sonner à sa porte. Mains plongées dans les poches de sa doudoune épaisse, du gris argent plein sa barbe mal taillée._

 _La porte s'ouvre, et Blondie apparaît, complètement décoiffée, des cernes épouvantables soulignant davantage que d'ordinaire son regard aussi bleu que perçant, une tasse fumante à la main. Malgré tout, elle reste assez belle et Ali ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents en la contemplant finalement hors des murs étouffants de la prison, sans rien, ni porte rouge, ni grillage pour les séparer l'un de l'autre._

 _« Mon dieu, Ali… ! »_

 _Ils ne sont à présent plus un matricule et une femme soldat américaine, mais Ali et Amy et il souffle un rire discret avec son nez en songeant combien leurs noms possèdent des consonances identiques._

 _Manquant de trébucher sous la stupeur, Blondie éclate de rire tout en maintenant d'une main maladroite sa tasse bien droite. Ali se demande s'il doit la serrer affectueusement dans ses bras ou, au contraire, se contenter d'enserrer ses doigts aux siens._

 _« Salut, Blondie. » ricane-t-il, absolument ravi de l'avoir complètement prise par surprise._

 _Elle se recule de quelques pas, suffisamment pour qu'il prenne peur, songe un instant qu'elle veut lui claquer la porte au nez et l'effacer pour toujours de sa vie, mais c'est simplement pour déposer sa tasse et s'en retourner à lui. Ali n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir encore la bouche que Blondie l'enlace de ses bras de brindille et enfonce son visage pâle dans son cou – et il ne réfléchit pas, il ne peut plus, alors qu'il la serre à son tour contre son torse en fermant les paupières._

 _Savoure une dizaine de secondes la chaleur de ce petit corps de femme qui réchauffe un peu le sien, demeuré à l'abandon huit années durant._

J'ai besoin d'un peu d'affection… je pense. J'ai besoin d'un peu de toi.

 _« Tu m'as manqué. » souffle Amy dans le creux de son oreille, le faisant frissonner, et il n'y a rien d'autre à dire tandis qu'elle l'entraîne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, dans son appartement._

La scène s'évapore ici, sur ce palier désert, et cède à une autre. Ali, étendu sur sa couche, change de position, et ses yeux sombres se perdent à nouveau dans le vague.

 _La nuit est tombée et il continue de neiger à la fenêtre de la chambre de Blondie. Si la pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il parvient cependant à distinguer sans peine le visage de la jeune femme, allongée en chien-de-fusil contre son propre corps. Ses yeux à elle agrippent les siens, magnétiques._

 _Il y a sa main, si froide, qui glisse le long de la mâchoire d'Ali, et l'autre dont les doigts rampent entre ses omoplates, effleurant les plus ou moins vieilles cicatrices qui lui cousent la peau. Pas un mot émis, pas besoin._

 _Parce que tout ce qu'il veut, au fond, c'est eux deux, enlacés au fond de ce trop grand lit._

Encore, Ali ouvre les yeux. Seul.

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Amy Cole hante désormais sa cervelle et les jours qui lui resteront à vivre au sein de la sinistre Guantanamo.


End file.
